1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a connector set of notebook computer, and more particularly to a connector set of notebook computer which can be selectively connected to a battery recess in the notebook computer or directly connected to a power supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
In response to the diversity of electronic products, the manufacturers are trying their best to present state-of-the-art electronic products with newer, better and more diversified functions. Of the present electronic products, notebook computers have made a big progress in terms of appearance, functions and structure.
Referring to FIG. 1, a diagram of a conventional connector set of notebook computer is shown. A notebook computer 100 includes a battery recess 102, a host connector 104, a battery 106 and a adaptor 108. The battery recess 102 includes a battery recess connector 102a, the battery 106 includes a battery connector 106a, and the adaptor 108 includes a power supply connector 108a. The battery recess 102 is for receiving the battery 106. The host connector 104 is connected to the power supply connector 108a of the adaptor 108, and the battery connector 106a is connected to battery recess connector 102a. The user can provide power to the notebook computer 100 either by electrically connecting the power supply connector 108a to the host connector 104 directly or by only using the battery 106 to be electrically connected to the battery connector 106a and the battery recess connector 102a. However, it is very inconvenient that the battery 106 has to be disposed in battery recess 102 when being charged. Therefore, a connector set being more flexible in connection would largely increase the application and convenience of the notebook computer.